Les Feuilles Mortes
by neoneon
Summary: SasuHina. Oneshot. AU. She was only sitting there, smiling coyly to herself, eyes partially closed while she held a cup of steaming beverage between her joined hands. The sight of her was almost ethereal...


* * *

**Les Feuilles Mortes**

* * *

She was the type of girl that usually went unnoticed, with her long black hair and her outwardly shy attitude, it really weren't proprieties that made eyes turn.

It wasn't that she was ugly, on contrary she was pretty, beautiful even, but truthfully she wasn't even inclined to all the attention any other girl would and did revel in her class, she was fine with staying in the shadows.

She had many friends, though, her sweet and gentle personality made many hearts throb and appreciate her. She was mostly surrounded by Shino; the silent observer, who always had the right word for her to lighten up when she was down and Kiba; a boasting loudmouth that couldn't bear it when people even thought badly about her her, both boys sheltered her as if she was their fragile maiden in distress with porcelain skin. Add the fact that her cousin was an overprotective prick, the epitome of arrogance practically written on his forehead.

But he knew that they were wrong, she wasn't fragile, she was a strong spirit, but most were fooled by her meek and timid attitude.

It was one of those beautiful Autumn days that he finally talked to her, the sky was clear and he was just leaving school when he saw her sitting on a bench, all by herself, after that pink-haired friend of hers had left waving at her with a bright smile.

She was only sitting there, smiling coyly to herself, eyes partially closed while she held a cup of steaming beverage between her joined hands.

The sight of her was almost ethereal, her flushed cheeks coloured a beautiful shade of pink and her straight black locks swaying with the breeze while she bobbed her head in time with the music in her ears, tapping those lacquered black loafers on the concrete in time like a metronome as she pulled her incarnadine Pea-coat tighter around her shivering form.

He sat down right beside her on that bench, not too far to remain unnoticed and not too close to invade her personal bubble... And he observed her, while she continued tapping her small feet against the pebbles on the ground as she held her styrofoam cup in her small hands.

Their eyes met when she felt his gaze on her, those light-amethyst orbs met his own obsidian and they both held their gazes steadily, he remained mesmerized with those pale slivers and facets in her irises that reminded him of the wings of a butterfly. And sooner than he realized, she averted her eyes and stared at her clasped hands instead, her cheeks flushing beet-red.

In all honesty, he didn't know what to tell the girl, it had been pure impulse for him to sit down because her presence soothed him. She was so very unlike all the girls he knew, who mostly unnerved or even irritated him sometimes, but she gave off the feeling that she would know when to remain silent and when to say something to catch his attention.

They were so similar he realized, she was shy and kept to herself and that made people back off, away from those invisible walls that rose around her. He was silent and cold and his glare spoke volumes, only a very small group of people were allowed in both their lives.

„You... Are Sasuke, right?" The simple statement snapped the boy out of his reverie, he watched her face again, he had barely heard her, her voice was so quiet.

„That's me." He answered matter-of-factly and smirked as he noticed her eyelids fluttering open and close in a frantic rhythm.

She composed herself quickly and nodded „I am Hinata." She said softly without looking at him.

The sun was going down and dipped into the horizon behind the hibernating trees that had nearly shed all their golden-brown leaves.

„I know." He answered blankly and stood up, he knew her name, it was fitting really, he thought as he threw a last glance at her, the last rays of sunshine seemed to be focused solely on her,

The second time they talked, it was at a party, New years eve was celebrated at Ino's, her parents being gone on a skiing trip, it left her the residence all for herself. Naturally, it was a themed party and leave it to that blonde drama-queen to choose 'Masked Ball' as a theme for the last party of the year, and so, begrudgingly, the Uchiha rummaged his old Zoro mask out and threw on a classic tux for the night.

Funnily though, it ended up being a good idea, one certain idiot had decided to wear a dog mask which had only resulted in being kicked out by Ino herself as she yelled after him to come back wearing something more appropriate 'Like Sasuke-kun' she had added as she threw a flirtatious glance at him.

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by a gaggle of giggly, somewhat tipsy girls chattering and groping the poor boy who really, was too handsome for his own good.  
Escaping the crowd of clingy girls he ended up in the kitchen, where an untouched bowl of punch stood on the table. He had nearly overseen her, leaning aganst a windowsill, holding a glass of lemonade in her hand, staring at the inky black sky, her hair fell prettily over her shoulders, her curves well accentuated with a high-waisted grey skinny jean and a loose black and white striped skirt, her eyes covered by a plain white mask, she reminded him of a modern version of a carnival figure he couldn't exactly name.

"Hey," He whispered, repressing a chuckle when she turned around, startled. He could already see the crimson blush creeping over her pale face.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." She hushed shyly, her painted lips quivering

"So, what are you?" He asked, smirking a little

"I... Ino said I was a twenty-first century Colombine." She smiled then, lips quirking and leaving two small dimples in her cheeks. "And you are?"

Sasuke bent down a little now face to face with her, there were small freckles on her cheeks now that he saw her closely.

"I am..." He muttered, his voice already smoky and hoarse from the cigarette he had earlier "The Phantom." Her lips curved a little and she sipped at her drink bashfully.

"S-so what are you doing here all alone? Girls must be looking for you..." She blabbered awkwardly, Sasuke scoffed, of course they were, that's why he was here, for freedom.

"I'm not alone now, am I?" He said playfully, taking a strand of her silky raven hair around his finger

"N-no..." she whimpered her plump red lips suddenly seemed very appealing. Promptly, he covered her lips with his own, blocking out the loud music, he only heard a white noise as he closed his eyes and caught her lips in a chaste kiss. Timid, inexperienced lips slowly responded to his approach, his teeth carefully biting the velveteen lips, tongue coaxing her own out of its cavern as he held her face in place with his cupping hands.

"Uchiha, get your filthy hands off of my cousin!" Came a low growl from behind, the couple startled and Sasuke backed away cursing, in their stupor, she had bitten down hard on his tongue, leaving him in a bleeding mess.

"N-Neji-nii..." Hinata squeaked, realizing that Sasuke was bleeding quite alarmingly much, he held his mouth closed with his hand and brushed irritably past the older Hyuuga, who stared at his cousin with mild curiosity "R-Really Neji-nii, Sasuke-san did nothing wrong." Hinata reprimanded softly, still blushing in embarassment.

"Uchiha is an arrogant imbecile, don't fool yourself, Hinata." Neji answered blankly "He'll only hurt you." He gave her a stern look and left the girl to herself again.

It was getting late, she thought, his cousin was chatting up his classmate Tenten and the girls were all busy with a bunch of boys. Shino didn't come and Kiba was flirting quite obviously with a redhead she couldn't remember the name of.

She staggered off to the bathroom and at first didn't notice the Uchiha standing at the sink, nursing his battered tongue, she blinked as he looked at her and stepped back "I-I'm sorry." she muttered, he shook his head and gave her one of his trademark half-smiles

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" he asked

"Are you okay?" She blurted out, stepping closer again and boldly holding his chin, there was still a trace of blood on his chin, the boy's face seemed to heat up as she took a rag and wiped the blood off his chin "There." She hummed, smiling shyly, her hand was soft and warm and it sent sparks through both their systems.

"Didn't your cousin tell you not to come close to me?" Sasuke smirked as her palm gently caressed his cheek, Hinata giggled and it was so clear and crystalline, he liked the melodic rhythm to it.

"Neji-nii can be a bit of a hypocrite sometimes..." Hinata replied airily "Besides, I haven't listened to him since I was twelve."

There came a ruckus from outside of the bathroom, the noise had calmed down and only when people shouted the number ten out loud, did they realize that it was midnight soon.

Hinata's smile brightened and she turned around, running towards the door, she turned one time, giving him a warm smile, Sasuke nodded and followed suite, she giggled, they stood at the top of the stairs, watching the people laughing and following the countdown.

The last five seconds passed as if in slow-motion, their eyes met again and she giggled softly, the lights went out and the fireworks were getting off. People cheered loudly, wishing everyone Happy New year but Sasuke and Hinata were still, lips interlocked in a chaste kiss. Only a handfull of people could see the interaction and they both couldn't care less.

He held her close to him and whispered "Happy New year."

* * *

**A/N:**

OH MY GOD I wrote a SasuxHina fic? Just let me tell you it just came out like this while I was in a _mood,_ ok? I wrote it several months ago though and I am not planning on writing another fanfic about this couple.  
It's my first AU!  
Furthermore, don't complain about the _pairing_, I don't care about your opinion for that matter, thanks.

Peace.


End file.
